


Passage of Time

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:26:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: How I imagine they survived each other for more than 1 year





	Passage of Time

In which I take the crack approach to that 1 year later thing 


End file.
